Tervok
Tervok is a Skrall of the Elite Warrior class, and the leader of one of the fragments of the Rock Tribe. Biography Originally nameless, Tervok lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe, which was governed by the Element Lord of Rock. Tervok later fought in the Core War on Spherus Magna, under the command of the Element Lord of Rock, for control over Energized Protodermis. Tervok was later placed in command of a large patrol of Skrall warriors. At some point during the war, Tervok and his forces were assigned to protect a small outpost on the outskirts of the Skrall's territory. However, a Fire army battalion ambushed the outpost, during which Tervok gained a large scar down his left eye at the hands of the battalion's leader, Flardrek. Despite the best efforts of his troops, Flardrek's warriors managed to gain the upper hand, and eventually forced Tervok and his unit to retreat. At a later stage during the war, Tervok gained knowledge of a traitor amongst the ranks of the Rock Tribe, and managed to stop him before he could execute his plans, which would have resulted in the deaths of all of the leader Skrall and the Element Lord of Rock. As a reward for his efforts, Tuma granted him the name "Tervok." He was also placed in command of an entire legion of the Rock Tribe in recognition of his efforts. Near the conclusion of the Core War, Tervok and a unit of warriors were escorting a convoy to the White Quartz Mountains when the Shattering occurred, fragmenting Spherus Magna, and separating Tervok and his fellow Skrall from their homeland. After the cataclysm ended, Tervok found himself the only survivor of the convoy, and was forced to wander the region of the Black Spike Mountains for several days before reaching Skrall territory. There, he aided in the construction efforts of the Rock Tribe's new villages. A band of shapeshifters they dubbed the Baterra began attacking the Skrall, obliterating many of their number. Tuma eventually ordered a massive migration through the Black Spike Mountains to the south in order to escape total extinction. After settling into the abandoned city of Roxtus, and having the Rock Tribe accepted into the social system, Tervok became one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. Later, Tervok was assigned to escort Tuma's treacherous informant, Metus, to the gates of Roxtus following a meeting with the Skrall leader. During the trip, Metus revealed his intentions of gaining greater influence within the Rock Tribe, much to the disbelief of Tervok. After Metus departed, Tervok began pondering Tuma's capability to lead the Skrall. After the Skrall allied themselves with the Bone Hunters, Tervok aided them in invading the water village of Tajun, driving the Agori villagers out. He soon left to return to Roxtus where he later listened to Tuma’s speech of domination and superiority. After witnessing Tuma's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Tervok was forced to retreat from a hulking creature he mistook for a Baterra. He was forced do battle with the Glatorian who had followed Mata Nui and was sent reeling with his fellow warriors from a blast of elemental power unleashed by Mata Nui and his allies. Injured and exhausted, Tervok was forced to flee Roxtus with the other Skrall and Bone Hunters, and eventually managed to take charge of one of the fragments of the Rock Tribe. Following this, Tervok and his warriors retreated into their old fortresses on the outskirts of the Black Spike Mountains. There, they began plotting their revenge against Mata Nui and the Glatorian. During this time, he recorded the history of himself and the Rock Tribe. Tervok and his warriors survived Teridax's devastation of the Black Spike Mountains by fleeing deep into the underground catacombs of one of the mountains. Later, following Spherus Magna's reformation, Tervok and his remaining forces moved into the outskirts of Bota Magna in order to reclaim their lost homeland. During this time, he was approached by a representative of the mysterious Shadow of Ages, who asked them to join him. Tervok neither accepted or denied the offer, though asked for time to think over his final answer. After stalling for a considerable time, the Shadow of Ages began losing their confidence on Tervok's reliability, due to his prolonged answer. Later, he captured a Fire Agori named Falmed, who had unintentionally wondered into his territory. Several days later, Mersery, an immigrant from the Matoran Universe, stumbled into his region, and was subsequently ambushed by Tervok. After a heated battle, Tervok badly injured Mersery, and threatened take Falmed's life if Mersery did not give up his own. In the end, the Mersion agreed to surrender his life, though before Tervok could kill him, his old enemy Flardrek arrived on the scene, using his fire powers to set alight the nearby flora. Tervok was then sent reeling into a tree by a blast from Mersery's Midak Skyblaster. His Skrall warriors then retreated, abandoning Tervok to his fate. Flardrek then confronted him, the pair taunting each other over what had occurred during their battle at the outpost. In the end, Flardrek decided to spare Tervok, feeling that he would suffer greater by experiencing the humiliation of being defeated by a Glatorian than by dying. As the Flardrek, Falmed, and Mersery turned to leave, Tervok, in a fit of rage attempted to attack the group, though only found himself being defeated by Mersery and sent flying onto the ground. Long after the trio had left, Makuta Dredzek, an ally of the Shadow of Ages, materialized before him, and convinced Tervok to join Millennium's armies. That night, Tervok entered the campsite of his Skrall warriors who had abandoned him, and swiftly regained command over them. He then introduced the Skrall to Dredzek, who teleported to Tervok's side. After the Makuta absorbed a fearful Skrall for not showing him respect, Dredzek and Tervok explained their reasons for joining forces. Not long after, Tervok and his warriors were summoned to Skrall River to meet with Dredzek's allies, who intended to perform a ritual on Tervok as part of an initiation rite into the Shadow of Ages. Upon arriving, Tervok was greeted by Dredzek, Corzakx, Hanzek and Velnax, who all surrounded him and partially brainwashed him into being loyal to his new allies. After their ritual was complete, they then assigned Tervok his first mission. Abilities and Traits A powerful and fearsome warrior, Tervok is a master in most forms of combat, both armed and unarmed. Incredibly cruel and ruthless, Tervok is feared even by other members of his own tribe. Despite this, Tervok is a brilliant tactician and is known to be very manipulative at times. Originally, Tervok possessed a great deal of confidence in his leader, Tuma. However, after the Skrall master made his alliance with the treacherous Agori Metus, Tervok began to doubt Tuma's control over the Rock Tribe. As a member of the Elite Warrior class of Skrall, Tervok possesses strength, speed and agility that outmatches that of even members of the special forces class. Tools Tervok wields a Skrall Tribal Design Blade and a Saw Blade Shield as his main weapons. He also carries a Thornax Launcher, which is attached to his sword. Stats Trivia *A MOC of the same name was made by user Toa Hydros. *Originally, Tervok was to be colored black and green in accordance with the color scheme of Skrall of the Elite Warrior class, though since his creator lacked enough lime parts to spare, he was instead given black and red livery. Appearances *''Tales of Tervok'' (First Appearance) *''Journeys of Darkness'' *''The Curtain Descends'' (Appears in a Dream) Category:Characters Category:Skrall Category:Rock Tribe